


Heart

by HungryLibrary



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, First posted to Tumblr, and there's a swear word so I guess the rating's teen?, everything's the same except yang has a crush on the ice queen supreme, using dynamite to dig up weiss's heart of gold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HungryLibrary/pseuds/HungryLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss saved Ruby’s life that day. She saved Yang too, even more completely then if the Grimm had been aiming for her instead. That wasn’t something anyone could just forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart

The Deathstalker charged and Yang’s heart  _stopped._

Like a nightmare ( _she’d spent years forgetting nightmares like this one_ ), like trying to run underwater, she just couldn’t move fast enough to get there in time-

-and then the Grimm was literally frozen in its place.

And Yang’s heart restarted to the tune of world-shattering relief.

Weiss saved Ruby’s life that day. She saved Yang too, even more completely then if the Grimm had been aiming for her instead. That wasn’t something anyone could just forget.

…

Each argument between Weiss and Ruby left little tear marks on Yang’s insides.

Side with her sister, side with the girl who was the reason she still had a sister- Yang wasn’t built for this kind of split loyalty. So she laughed and cracked jokes and stayed neutral.

When months later the fight shifted to one between Weiss and Blake, Yang felt herself being paralyzed again.

‘Not  _necessarily_ true’, she said, even though she knew Weiss was absolutely full of it right then. ‘Maybe she is, maybe she isn’t’- God, just hearing herself was enough to make Yang’s blood boil!

She couldn’t do this.

Blake was her teammate and her partner and her friend. Ruby, half worshipful of Weiss though she was, had barely enough patience left not to  _growl_  at her partner- And here was big sister Yang, practically patting poor miss heiress on her pampered hand…

The arrival of Penny the Perfect Distraction was all Yang needed to snap and drag Weiss around the nearest corner.

“Look.” Yang snarled, ignoring Weiss’s indignant splutters as she trapped the smaller girl against a brick wall.

“In front of professors or competition or strangers I don’t care what kind of spoiled shit mask you put on- But we’re your  _team_. We’re you  _friends_  and there’s no point trying to pretend you don’t have a heart or care, because  _we already know you do!_ ”

Ice blue eyes narrowed with fury.

“Me pretend? Me?  _I’m_ not the one who has been lying to her whole team from the very beginning-!”

“Oh will you  _shut up!_ ”

It took all Yang’s self-control not to grab Weiss and just shake the stubborn out of her.

“Everyone has secrets! You, me, Ruby, Blake- That isn’t what this is about! This is about you acting a jerk when you should just talk to us about how confused and hurt you are.”

At that Weiss scoffed and made to walk away. Yang’s hands slammed into the wall on either side of her, blocking Weiss in place as the pent up words came rushing out.

“That’s what friends do for each other! And it’s fine if you’ve never had friends before and that stuff isn’t common knowledge to you, but we’ve been a team for  _ages_ , by now you should have gotten the gist of how this thing works!”

Chest heaving, Yang glared at the snowy haired heiress before her.

Weiss stared straight back, her face a little shocked but mainly just blank of anything…

“… you’re right.” The mask cracked into a smile that didn’t reach Weiss’s eyes.

“Before you three, I didn’t have any friends.”

The hollow ring in Weiss’s voice makes Yang flinch back a little, giving her smaller girl some space as she slumped against the bricks.

“Sometimes I wake up in the morning certain this is all a dream. My plans for Beacon included success and studying, not sloppy dolts or bookworms who would slowly drown our room in literature… I’ve never had  _any_ friends before.”

There’s a brightness to those blue eyes that wasn’t there a moment ago, and shit, Yang had meant to break Weiss out of her funk- not make her cry.

“And Whitefang-“ The fake smile trembles on Weiss’s lips. “Whitefang is the main reason for that. And now it turns out Blake, my supposed  _friend_ , is a Faunus and used to be one of them-?”

She choked and fifteen years as a an older sibling made Yang wrap Weiss in her arms, holding her close as the tears started to fall.

“I just- I don’t-“ It was impossible for her to talk properly like this, but Weiss still tried.

“W-what will it be next time? Who- are any of you real, am I just being the ignorant fool my family has always warned against- Why didn’t she  _tell us_  if we’re friends? Like you s-said, we’ve been a team for ages-”

“Shhh…” With a gentle shush Yang tucked Weiss under her chin and started rubbing slow soothing circles into her back. “Hey, it’s okay…”

The sound of Weiss’s sobs was pressing on Yang’s heart like a lead weight. Even though she wasn’t the one crying, it felt like she was being suffocated.

A bit desperate, Yang scrambled for something to say.

“Of course we’re your friends, Weiss… Do you really think  _Ruby_  has a good enough poker face to lie about something like that?”

Hiccuping slightly in what might have been a laugh, Weiss shook her head against Yang’s shoulder.

“You sister is, is painfully earnest by default.” The laugh was more recognizable the second time around.

“And Blake?”

“Blake-“ Weiss sighed a little in defeat.

“Blake has probably been lonely this entire time. Scared of not telling us, scared of us finding out… If she really was a threat to me then she’s had months to act and done nothing. Besides,”

At last a bit of wry humor found its way into Weiss’s words.

“No one can juggle our studying schedule with good grades  _and_  be setting up an elaborate trap. She just wouldn’t have the time…”

“Probably not.” Yang grinning, heartbeat rising to a thunder as a question rose up that she just couldn’t hold back.

“How about me? What makes you think Yang Xiao Long is worth trusting?”

“Absolutely nothing.”

Yang’s grin froze as her heart plummeted.

Leaning back to look the taller girl in the eyes, Weiss watched her for a moment- then smiled.

“But I very much want to  _believe_  that you are- So please try not to ruin my little faith in humanity, alright?”

“ _Never._ ”

Yang swore it fiercely, warm and giddy from head to toe.

From the moment Weiss had saved her sister, Yang had known the heiress would always have a place etched into her heart.

Now she knew something even better- That Weiss had plenty of heart all on her own, and there might just be a piece of it reserved for Yang.


End file.
